


Eighteen Levels of Hell

by lettinggooffate



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Demon Lucy, F/M, Hell, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettinggooffate/pseuds/lettinggooffate
Summary: Natsu Dragneel found himself waking up in Hell, with the cause of his death a complete blur. Piled with charges that he didn't commit, including arson and patricide, he's been sent down to the infamous Eighteenth level. Reserved for the worst of the worst. There he meets his torturer...a blonde demon named Lucy. (AU)





	1. Welcome to Hell

Natsu's head felt like it was filled with sand. Everything in front of him was a blur. His stomach churned and his limbs were lethargic. It felt automatic, but his foot took one step forward.

"Level Four. Next!"

It was hot. Burning in fact. The air, thick as smog, made it hard to breathe.

"Level Ten. Next!"

Where was he? He looked around, but all he could see was pure darkness aside from the line of people both in front and behind him. What was he lining up for?

"Level Thirteen. Next!"

He tried to leave the line, but for some reason, every inch of his body was compelled to stay.

"Level Fifteen. Next!"

As he got closer to whatever he was lining up for, he started to hear the others.

"N-No! Please! Forgive me!"

He continued to take another step. One foot in front of the other until-

"Natsu Dragneel?"

He looked up and stared straight into bulging eyes. Flinching backwards, he let his eyes wander to the rest of the figure. It appeared rather humanoid, with traditional robes and a gold crown on his head. His face was twisted into a constant scowl, which only served to make him look angrier. In fact, it got worse with each second that had passed.

Natsu finally realized that he had been asked a question. "O-Oh! Yes, that is me."

The man grunted before doling out his fate. "Level Eighteen. Next!"

_W-Wait. Level Eighteen?! What does that mean?!_

Natsu started to panic when two monsters, one with the face of a horse and the other with the face of a bull, grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him to a door that appeared out of nowhere. Said door was emblazoned with the number eighteen. When it opened, he caught the first glimpse of what the rest of his…existence was going to be like.

Natsu didn't even have the time to scream before he was tossed into the abyss.

* * *

Natsu groaned as he came to. His head pounded and voices rung in his ear. Actually...they weren't exactly voices…more like…screams.

He immediately sat up, only come into contact with deep chocolate brown eyes, and an abnormally bright smile. Was that a...woman?

"Hi!" she smiled, cocking her head slightly as she looked down at him. She had long blonde hair and wore a short crop top coupled with a skirt. "My name is Lucy!" She held out her hand, and Natsu took it gingerly, letting her pull him to his feet. And if it wasn't for Lucy, he would've collapsed back to the ground after her next statement.

"Welcome to Hell!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! This random idea popped into my head recently. I have no idea where I'm going with this, so we'll see how it goes! I have no idea how often I will update, but I'll do my best.
> 
> Until the next chapter!


	2. A List of Your Crimes

"H-Hell?!" Natsu shrieked as he stumbled backwards.

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed with a smile, "You are dead."

"I-I'm…dead?" he whispered. The ground started to swirl underneath his feet. How could he be dead? He was so young…

"Very much so! Quite unfortunate to be exact." A scroll materialized in Lucy's hand. She rolled out the first section and began to read. "It seems here…you committed suicide by jumping off the top of Magnolia Tower. How original," her eyes panned downward, "Made quite the artistic splat too. I'm surprised they even had a body to bury."

"W-What?!" Natsu shouted, "I-I didn't commit suicide! I…" Natsu tried to recall the circumstances of his death, but it suddenly felt like knives were stabbing into his brain. His hands shot up to grab the sides of his head.

"Oh," Lucy commented, completely unfazed by his obvious signs of pain, "That is normal. For people who die traumatic deaths, their brains often shut it out of their memories."

Natsu gave up on trying to remember just so the pain would disappear. His breaths came out short and panicked until he managed to calm himself down. "S-So…I'm in Hell now?"

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed, "The Eighteenth level in fact!"

"Wait. Eighteen? Isn't that the-"

"Worst one?" Lucy finished for him. "Yes! It is! Reserved for the worst of the worst." She sounded strangely proud of that fact. "The first level is made for those who have barely sinned in their life. Each level below is designated for those who have committed crimes exponentially worse. Like you!"

"But I didn't-"

"And boy did you do some terrible stuff." The scroll from Lucy's hand rolled to the floor as she began reading out his charges. "Bullying your classmates as a child, robbing a liquor store when you were a teenager, committing arson at a major bank when you were in your early twenties and just recently…" She continued to read down the scroll. "Ah! You killed your father."

"Wow! That's a lot of negative Karma you've built up. No wonder why you were sent here." Her pleasant tone of voice, coupled with those terrible charges sent a shiver up Natsu's spine. "And it wasn't even everything!"

"But I didn't do those things!" Natsu protested. Nothing made sense. He didn't remember committing any of those crimes. He was an upstanding citizen! A vanilla guy! He went to work, paid his taxes. Hell he didn't even have a father to kill…

"Mmhmm…" Lucy looked at him as if she was contemplating his words. She then grabbed his hand and started leading him somewhere. But he couldn't tell where. All he could see was darkness. "That's what they all say."

Natsu was still stunned so he didn't even notice when Lucy began to chain his arms and legs to a wooden board, shaped in an X position, that had also appeared out of thin air. "W-What are you doing?!" He tugged on the chains, but it was no use. They wouldn't budge. Panic settled in his stomach.

It was then that Natsu finally got a real good look at this so called Lucy. He started to notice the curved horns on her head, the pointed fangs in her mouth, the sharp claws on her hands, and the long tail swinging side-to-side behind her. "W-Wait?! What are you?!"

Lucy gave him another one of her gleaming smiles.

"Why I'm your torturer of course!"


	3. Hell Money

Gray held back tears as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Erza was in his arms, sobbing. The others stood by, silent tears streaming down their faces. He tried to remain strong for all of them, but it was tough, watching one of his closest friends being buried.

How was this even possible? He was so young.

It wasn't fair.

Nails digging into his palms, Gray watched as dirt was piled on top of the coffin. Overlooking the grave was a simple tombstone with the words: 'Natsu Dragneel', 1988-2016. A fire pit was then erected and each came forth with thin sheets of paper, used to honour the dead after they die. They called it hell money. Prayers were spoken as they burned, hoping it would reach Natsu in the afterlife.

"I hope you make good use of this flamebrain," Gray taunted jokingly as he tossed a large stack into the somber flames. He choked on his last words.

"I'll miss you…Natsu."

* * *

"Torturer?!" Natsu shrieked. "What do you mean by torturer?!"

Lucy's brows furrowed, "I mean…the term is quite self-explanatory no? My purpose here is to aid in the purification of your soul. Which means you will suffer until all your negative karma has been wiped clean."

Natsu didn't like where this conversation was going. "W-what happens after that?"

"Well, for regular sinners, punishment continues until your soul is pure enough to pass through to a higher level," Lucy explained. "The sinner continues to rise through the levels until they reach the Gates of Reincarnation." Lucy paused, "But for level Eighteen sinners…they usually _never_ leave this place. The sins they have committed – that you've committed – are simply too great to purify. It may take _eons_."

A deep pit grew in Natsu's stomach. He felt sick. If what Lucy said was true, he would never leave here…ever again.

Lucy cocked her head with a smile. "Now let's get started, shall we?"

Flames suddenly burst around all around Natsu, causing him to yelp. He had always been a fan of fire when he was…alive, but now, not so much. It was sweltering. Sweat began to drip from his brow from the heat. This couldn't be it. He refused to let this be the rest of his existence. "W-Wait!"

Lucy frowned, seemingly disappointed that she was interrupted. "What do you want? Did you want a private room?"

Natsu was confused. Private room? There was no one-

The darkness around them began to fade slightly, and Natsu started to see more of his surroundings. First there was the ground, made of simple rock with cracks in its surface. Rivers of lava flowed underneath. Next there were the flames, blanketing the earth like a bright sun. Then-

Natsu's body started to tremble. Hundreds upon hundreds of others were here, strung up, just like he was. Each accompanied with a demon, like Lucy. A cold chill settled underneath his skin. He must have subconsciously tuned it out before, but he was starting to hear their tortured screams again.

"It's okay," Lucy reassured him as a whip materialized in her hand. It was equipped with spikes all along the leather binding. "Everyone here screams and cries like a baby. You don't have to be embarrassed." She lifted the whip above her head, the muscles in her arms tightening, poised to strike.

"N-No!" Natsu cried.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Fine, we can get a private room if you really want. But it'll cost you a thousand jewels a night."

Natsu was lost. This place was getting more complicated by the minute. "Wait, what do you mean cost?"

"Oh!" Lucy flushed. "I entirely forgot to tell you about jewels." She reached forward and her hands began to pat all over his body. "Hmm...I wonder if you even have any..."

"W-What are you doing?!" Natsu exclaimed. He tried to shrink away, but it wasn't like he could go anywhere. Lucy didn't pay attention to his outcry. She continued to feel around until she pulled a stack of paper out of his jacket. Odd. He didn't notice those there before.

"Found it! Just in time." Lucy held up the paper to him. "These are jewels. Humans up above call it hell money, but here its just...well, money. Jewels to be exact." She started fanning them out and counting. "Hmm…five hundred thousand jewels…your friends and family were pretty generous. It doesn't usually happen for people on this level."

"So what do I do with that?" Natsu asked. He started to realize that this woman…or demon, whatever she was, was easily distractible. And he was willing to say anything to prevent that whip from landing on his body. His eyes flickered towards the flames. Thankfully, they haven't crept up any further.

Lucy deadpanned, "Do they not teach you humans about money anymore up there? You use this to purchase items in Hell."

"You can buy things in Hell?!" Natsu always knew that burning hell money was a tradition upon death, but he didn't know that it actually served a purpose down here. Oh god. He was already starting to accept the fact that he was actually _in_ Hell.

"Yes! Like a private room for example. Some others might also buy a day out of torture. Though those are expensive and honestly you're only delaying the inevitable." Lucy lifted her whip once again. "Now are you going to waste your money? Or can I get back to business?"

"N-No! Don't!" He wasn't ready for pain. He didn't want this.

Lucy sighed, exasperated. "You really only have two logical options here, Natsu Dragneel. Either submit yourself to eons of punishment with hope that one day your soul will be reincarnated, or-"

Lucy smiled yet again, fangs glinting in the light of the flames.

"You become one of us."


	4. Challenger

Gray slammed his fist on the hardwood desk. "How was this possible?!" His eyes remained glued to flat-screen tv in his office, watching as the news flashed across the screen.

_'The Hidden Secrets of Natsu Dragneel,..Tycoon? Or Murderer…'_

The news elaborated on the 'incriminating' letters that were found inside Natsu's home after his suicide, leading to the police charging the man post death. Such charges included one that involved murdering his father.

"That's impossible," Gray muttered, turning off the tv before throwing the remote to the leather couch on the other side of his office. "Natsu never even found Igneel…"

* * *

"Become one of you?"

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed. "We give this option to all our sinners. You can sell your soul and become a demon, exacting punishment for the rest of eternity." She smiled, "A large percentage of our sinners do like to take this option."

"I-Is that what _you_ chose?" Natsu stumbled. He couldn't imagine that this beautiful blonde demon was once a sinner, who chose to punish souls for the rest of her existence.

"Well, centuries of torture do tend to wear one's soul down," Lucy commented half-heartedly. Natsu could see in her eyes that she wasn't lying. He didn't even want to know what she had gone through. She perked up seconds later. "And if you get good, you'll eventually get to work down here!"

"W-What?"

Lucy waved a hand. "Oh never mind about that."

One of the other demons near them chuckled. Natsu got distracted by a piercing cry as the demon seemed to have dragged a serrated knife down a sinner's chest.

Natsu wished he could push further into the board behind him, but there was nowhere he could go. A deep sinking feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach.

Fear.

"P-Please don't do this!" he cried.

Lucy looked exasperated. "Look can you hurry up and decide. I have other souls to deal with you know."

"Look, you've got the wrong person!" Natsu said. "Whoever's on that scroll…it isn't me!"

"You are Natsu Dragneel are you not?" Lucy held out the scroll to him and Natsu could clearly see his name scribbled there in blood.

"T-That might be the charges for a Natsu Dragneel, but it's not me!"

Lucy frowned. "So you're saying we made a mistake…"

"Yes!"

Lucy's eyes flared red for a split second. "Hell _never_ makes a mistake." Her grip tightened on the whip.

Natsu flinched back for just a moment but stayed strong. "Well you did. It's not me."

"You dare to dispute Hell?"

Natsu wasn't sure where he was going with this, but he nodded. "Y-Yes. Yes, I do."

"You wish to rescind your charges?" Lucy asked very slowly. Natsu noticed out of his peripheral vision that the other torturers started to turn in their direction.

"Yes, I do."

Then Lucy pulled out a smile even darker than any she's given him yet. She turned around to the others, raising both arms in the air.

"We have a challenger!"


	5. Fire

Natsu's ears rang with the massive roar that accompanied Lucy's exclamation. Half of the demons cheered with excitement, while the other half appeared to be…laughing?

Lucy turned back around, beaming. "A challenger! How refreshing. We haven't had one in decades!" She looked strangely excited. Natsu was starting to wonder if this was a good idea. Though, Lucy _did_ start unchaining him from the board. That was a good start.

When his feet touched the ground, Lucy grabbed Natsu by the wrist and started dragging him away from what he now deemed the torture chamber. As they passed by some of the other demons, they clapped his back before wishing him luck. Though those words were often followed by some very sarcastic laughter.

Stone paths began to materialize in front of them as Lucy pulled him along. The way was lit with flames, but Natsu could only see a few feet in front of him. Everything else was surrounded by darkness.

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked, his curiosity perking. His eyes strained to see more.

"To purchase supplies of course!"

"Supplies?"

"Well, you aren't going to fight your way out of Hell without any weapons, are you?" Lucy turned to him with her brows scrunched.

Natsu's blood chilled despite the scorching heat around him. "Wait…so when you meant challenger-"

"It means, you're going to be fighting for redemption." Lucy slowed down their pace so she could explain. "Basically, you fight to overturn your verdict. As you already know, Hell has eighteen levels. And _you_ ," she pointed to his chest, "are currently on the lowest. When one falls into Hell, they can challenge the gatekeepers of each level to earn the right to move up. Many do this to reduce the punishment they have to receive. With each level you move, your soul gets purified little by little."

They rounded another corner as Lucy continued to talk. "And if you're lucky, you may even be returned to Earth."

"W-Wait!" Natsu stopped, causing Lucy to jerk to a halt. "So, you're saying, if I make it all the way to the top, I'll be able to return to Earth…as myself?"

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed. "It's rare but it happens. We get a lot more challengers on the upper levels, since it is easier for them to reach the top, but down here, it's not worth it."

"What do you mean its not worth it?"

"Oh! I almost forgot to mention," Lucy said, her fangs glinting from the flames. "If you fail to make it up to Earth within a thousand years, you will be stuck at whatever level you ended up, unable to reincarnate and forced to suffer punishment for eternity."

Natsu gulped. So that was why the other demons were laughing at him. They knew what the consequences were if he wasn't to make it.

"Do you still want to do this?" Lucy asked.

Natsu knew there was no other answer. "Yes." He didn't belong here. He didn't even think he belonged in Hell. Something about his death didn't seem right. There was no way that he committed suicide. That just…wasn't his style.

"Good." Lucy started to head down the pathway again and Natsu followed right behind her. Eventually they reached what looked to be a row of shops, though they were completely covered in dust and ashes. Lucy ignored the dismal state of the market and walked into one of them.

"Hello?" Lucy called out, her voice echoing throughout the room. Natsu took a short moment to analyze his surroundings. Rows upon rows of swords, battle axes and weird-coloured crystal balls lined the shelves inside the tiny shop. All were covered in a heavy layer of dust and didn't look like they were polished in…well, decades.

Natsu turned back towards the counter when an old man walked in through the curtains covering the back room.

"Ah, Lucy, my dear," the old man said. "What brings you here to my humble shop?"

"I've got a challenger," Lucy grinned as she pulled Natsu to her side.

The old man looked surprised. "It's been a while." Excitement gleamed in his eyes when he turned to Natsu. "Come here my boy, let's see what you'll need." He walked through the shelves and Natsu followed, eyes scanning the merchandise. He eventually found himself lingering on a small crystal, its contents flaring with bright oranges and reds.

"What's this?" Natsu asked and the old man walked up to the item.

"Why my boy, that's a fire lacrima. It bestows the power of fire to the one who consumes it."

Oh! He liked fire! And before Natsu could give his choice any reasonable thought…he swallowed it. He stood still for a moment, bracing for any changes. And then he felt it. A small spark igniting in the bottom of his stomach until it kindled into a small fire. The blaze grew until it heated him from the inside, to the point that he almost wanted to breathe it out.

He didn't notice that he actually did until he saw the flames leave his lips.

"Woah!" Natsu exclaimed. "That was…amazing!" He turned towards Lucy expected to see her just as excited as he was. But all that was on her face was…a flat line.

"Natsu…you do know that this level is made of fire right…" Lucy explained. "How do you expect to defeat anyone when we're all immune to it?!"

Natsu's eyes widened when he realized his mistake. _Shit._

The shopkeeper smiled, "And that will be four hundred thousand jewels please."

He felt his knees start to buckle.

_Shit._


	6. Jack the Hellhound

Natsu turned to Lucy with a glare when he heard her snicker. "This isn't funny."

Lucy didn't even attempt to hide her grin. "It quite is." Her tail flicked side to side in amusement.

The shopkeep butted in. "Don't worry! We've still got a few simple weapons that you could purchase." He pulled Natsu down the rows until they reached multiple shelves of daggers. Unfortunately, the farther they walked, the smaller said daggers became. When they finally came to a halt, Natsu was not impressed.

"This...is it?"

"Well, this is all that you can afford," the shopkeep reminded him. He picked up a small blade, shorter than Natsu's forearm. "This dagger is fifty thousand jewels. That should leave you with enough for other supplies."

Lucy picked up one of the others, turning it in her hand. Its steel blade glinted even in the dim light of the shop. "Don't worry, there are lots of things you can do with a dagger."

Natsu shivered slightly at Lucy's tone, but he resigned to his fate. "Fine." He picked one of the better-looking ones before reluctantly handing over his jewels to the shop owner.

"Great!" Lucy gleamed. "Let's go!" She grabbed a hold of his hand again and dragged him out of the hut.

Natsu stumbled over the uneven stones as they walked. "Where are we going?"

"You're going to find the gate," Lucy replied.

"Find? Don't you know where the gate is?"

"Silly Natsu," Lucy smiled. "Of course, I do!" The blonde demon skipped along the stone steps. She twirled around and grinned. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you."

"Then why are you coming…" Natsu grumbled. Right, he shouldn't have expected it to be _that_ easy.

"For entertainment, of course!"

Natsu sighed and continued to follow her. Lucy led the way until they reached the edge of the market before she stopped. Natsu took the cue and figured it was time for him to start searching. Except he had no idea where to go. Everywhere he looked, it was pitch black.

"It's so dark…" Natsu gulped. It wasn't like he was afraid of the dark or anything, but this was on a whole new level. No light penetrated the darkness in front of him. Only the market behind him was lit. It felt cold and soulless.

"Of course it is," Lucy said. "Hell portrays all human fears, forcing its inhabitants to relive them time and time again. This darkness-" Lucy gestured with her hand, "-represents the unknown. One of mankind's greatest fears. It drives most of humans' greatest and worst actions on Earth."

_Wow._ Natsu took a deep breath. He took one step forward, but only the small stone in front of him came into view. One hesitant foot after the other, Natsu continued, but no matter how far he went, the path in front of him was a dark abyss. Not a single drop of light guided his way. If only he had a torch…

"Oh!" Natsu exclaimed. He lifted his palm and concentrated on that swirling heat inside of him. Guiding it towards his hand, he felt it heat up until it literally burst into flames. Thankfully its light was able to illuminate a small portion of space in front of him-

A low growl and a sharp scratch was Natsu's only warning.

Natsu yelped in pure fear when a black figure leapt straight out from the darkness, causing him to stumble backwards. He managed to summon up flames, but they merely danced around the monster before dissipating.

Natsu barely registered the sigh from behind him. "I told you fire doesn't work here..."

The beast leapt again. Natsu instinctively reached for his knife and swung out blindly. After his eyes finally focused, Natsu found his heart pounding even faster. Standing in front of him was a massive hound, baring large fangs with drool dripping down its chin. Parts of its flesh was raw and exposed to the air.

"W-What is that?!" Natsu screamed. The hound seemed attracted to his screaming and growled at him louder.

"Oh that?" Lucy answered, though Natsu couldn't tell where the demon was anymore. He was too focused on the crazy monster in front of him. "That is a hellhound. His name is Jack."

"It has a name?!"

The hellhound slowly circled around him before attempting to pounce again. Natsu spun like a madman trying to ward it off. He cried out in pain when his shoulder got caught by one of it's fangs. He started to hyperventilate when he saw blood.

Natsu wasn't so sure about any of this anymore. Who was he kidding? He couldn't do this!

Natsu was suddenly knocked to the ground with a loud cry. He struggled against the hound's jaws, which were determined to snap at his face. Panicked, Natsu stabbed wildly, with some strikes surprisingly making its mark. Yelps and whines filled the air until finally, they stopped. A large weight dropped onto Natsu's chest as the hellhound collapsed, dead.

Natsu heaved and pushed the hound's body off of him in a disgusted panic.

"Congratulations!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu looked up from the ground at the blonde demon, her tail swinging back and forth with excitement. She crouched down and hovered over him. "You look exhausted." Natsu wanted to roll his eyes at her. "But don't worry, there are plenty more Jacks where that one came from. They're excited for the Challenger."

Natsu fell back onto the ground, completely drained of energy.

_This is impossible…_


	7. George the Mammoth

Gray held his breath as he creeped into the dark office. He knew he wasn't allowed to be here, but for the past few days, he couldn't scratch the thought that Natsu's death wasn't as plain and simple as a suicide. It just wasn't him. Natsu loved his job, loved his life.

Gray took soft steps towards Natsu's desk. It was an utter mess. Quite like Natsu to leave it looking like a pigsty before his death. Gray took a seat in Natsu's large leather chair and started sorting through his papers. Most things looked normal, including zoning papers, building contracts and other legal documents that Gray didn't pay much attention to.

Gray whispered to himself, "Come on Natsu…give me something to work with…"

* * *

"This is impossible," Natsu panted as he swung at another hellhound. He had lost count of how many had attacked him. "At this rate, I'll never get there." His left shoulder still stung from the first bite. He wondered if he could 'die' in hell.

"Nonsense!" Lucy exclaimed as she lounged on a flaming rock. She inspected her claws casually while she watched Natsu almost being ripped to shreds. "They're just happy to see you."

Natsu huffed as he finished off the last one. "I don't see why you're here if you're not going to help." It sounded harsh, but he couldn't help but feel irritated after being ambushed by monsters while Lucy simply sat there.

Lucy's face fell, and her tail drooped. "But you're the most fun I've had in decades…" She turned back towards the way they had come and started walking. "It's okay…I'll go."

"W-Wait!" Natsu shouted, reaching his hand out. "You don't…have to go…" A part of him was afraid of what it would be like to be alone in this place. As unhelpful Lucy was…he kind of liked her presence.

Lucy turned her head. "Really?"

Natsu nodded. He felt the flames within his body warm when she smiled in return. Lucy skipped back down the steps and rejoined him at his side. As they walked, Natsu thought about Lucy's words. "Say…Lucy?"

"Mmm?"

"How long have you been here for?"

Lucy contemplated her answer. Her horns followed as her head first tilted, then shook. "I don't remember. A really long time…"

"Do you ever get lonely?" Natsu asked.

Lucy flinched, but she quickly rebounded to her cheerful self. "Nope! There are newcomers almost every day. And torturing isn't too bad once you get the hang of it. Sometimes, us demons play games to see who can force the loudest screams."

Natsu grimaced, but tried to hide it from the demon. "Well, I'm not really into the whole…torturing scene. But since I'm already here anyways, you're free to stay with me. I-If you want that is."

Lucy looked surprised. Her eyes flickered towards the ground in slight embarrassment. "O-Oh. Thanks…"

Natsu grinned, "Come on then." He grabbed Lucy's hand and started running into the darkness, not caring that he couldn't see.

Lucy stumbled behind him. "Natsu I'm not sure you want to run like this…"

Natsu paused. "Why not?" With the way Lucy had said that, he suddenly had a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Because running attracts more beasts," Lucy answered.

But it was too late. Suddenly, there was a large, blaring noise. Something akin to a trumpet, but twisted and deformed. The ground started to shake. Natsu heard thump after thump getting louder by the second. When the monster emerged from the darkness, Natsu's heart stopped.

The beast was massive. The best description Natsu could offer was that it looked like a rotting mammoth. Similar to the hellhounds, the elephant-like beast had exposed raw flesh. It also sported fangs the size of his own body.

"Oh! It's George!" Lucy exclaimed with a bright smile.

Natsu didn't even have the time to comment on Lucy's odd naming conventions. He quickly grabbed Lucy's hand again. "Run!" He pulled her back in the direction that they came, racing across the stone steps.

"Your solution to a problem you caused by running, is…more running?" Laughter bubbled from Lucy's lips. She looked quite calm, but then again, Natsu figured she wouldn't be the one the crazy mammoth would be hurting.

"Come on!" Natsu dragged the blonde behind him with haste. He leapt across stones and climbed over boulders to avoid the massive mammoth. A sharp contrast to Natsu's growing fear, all Lucy did was giggle and laugh. He must be going insane. Running for his life and Natsu still managed to find that her laughter sounded like wind chimes on a breezy summer afternoon.

Unable to shake off the beast, Natsu decided to take a chance and raced into the darkness. He forged through the unknown, using his adrenaline as fuel to keep pushing forward. As he ran, he found that his radius of sight started to grow. More and more of his surroundings revealed themselves to him. Deep lava pits, cracked stone ledges and flaming geysers materialized until finally, Natsu located a cave.

"Here!" Natsu ran inside, with Lucy still following behind him by the hand.

"I'm not sure about this…" Lucy whispered as they hid. Natsu stayed quiet as loud, ground-shaking stomps headed their way. They stopped right by the mouth of the cave. Natsu heard heavy breaths coming through the cave entrance.

"Nat-" Natsu covered his hand over Lucy's mouth before she could speak. He could tell through her narrowed eyes that she wasn't pleased by his actions. He hadn't noticed it before, but Lucy spoke a lot through her large, chocolate brown eyes. He could see dark swirls within her eyes that almost seemed to shift with her irritation.

When the mammoth finally passed, Natsu removed his hand.

"Now, what were you trying to say Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Lucy turned to the side and pouted, "I don't remember."

Natsu frowned, "Lucy…" He swore, sometimes Lucy acted like a complete child.

Lucy huffed, "Fine…I was going to say-" Suddenly, Natsu started to hear new sounds. Scrapes against the rock wall, clicks of tongues and low hissing coming from further in the cavern. "-that this cave houses deadly monsters as well."

Natsu's girlish scream echoed for miles.


	8. Punishment

"Lucy…how much farther do I have…" Natsu groaned. His feet pained, his shoulders strained and his back ached. His shoes have long been burned by the hot stones and coal of the eighteenth level. "How long have I been here…"

The blonde demon twirled around him. She gave his question a thought. "Oh…umm…about a year or so."

Natsu stumbled and almost fell face first into the ground. "A year?!" Sure, he had long lost track of time, since there was no day or night in hell, but certainly it wasn't…a year was it?

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No, no, no, no, no," Natsu panicked. "I can't be taking this long! I have a life to live once I get back to Earth. By the time I get out of here, all my friends, they'll be long dead!" At this rate, it would take Natsu more than a hundred years to even find this damned gate.

"Oh, silly Natsu!" Lucy said. "Time doesn't flow the same way in Hell as it does on Earth. Our time is much slower. Though how much exactly really depends. It's quite the fickle dimension. One day it could a year here, while only a week has passed on Earth. Or sometimes, it could be five years, but only one day has gone by."

Natsu's head spun. None of this made any sense. He shook his head to clear his mind. "Never mind. Let's just keep going." Natsu trudged along. As they walked, they passed by a massive volcano. Natsu paused. "Is that a person?" There was a figure, a man, along the side of the mountain. Upon taking a closer look, it appeared he was climbing the volcano, at a painstakingly slow pace. The man seemed to be in intense pain, but continued to climb regardless.

"Yes!" Lucy replied. "His name is Hades. Throughout his life, he had a strong craving to satisfy his curiosity for all things supernatural. He believed in "magic" and in his quest for answers, sacrificed many innocent people in his insane rituals. When he eventually died, he came here, to the Eighteenth floor. His punishment is never-satiated curiosity. He was ingrained with the need to know what is at the top of the volcano. Forever will he attempt to climb to the top, only to be sent crashing back to the bottom with the occasional rock slide. It's quite tragic to be honest." Lucy watched the man with intensity. "He should really just give up and become one of me. It's much easier that way…"

Seeing that deep lost look in Lucy's eyes made Natsu shiver as he thought about what sort of punishments Lucy had gone through. Just what was painful enough to make Lucy give up…and become a demon?

Lucy turned away from the mountain after a while and headed down the path. Natsu quickly followed beside her, and looked to her in concern.

Natsu had one question he had been dying to ask for the longest time. "Lucy…have you ever tried to become a Challenger?"

Lucy's answer came quicker than expected. "No. There's no need." Her eyes didn't meet his. "I belong here."

Natsu frowned, "How could you be so sure?" His verdict was completely incorrect…couldn't that have happened to Lucy as well?

Lucy's eyes darkened. "Hell is never wrong. I  _belong_ here."

Natsu kept quiet, not wanting to upset Lucy anymore than he already has. It seemed that this was a touchy subject for the blonde.

Natsu walked beside Lucy, silent, for a while. Until they reached something completely bizarre. "W-What is that?" Off to the side of the path was a pool of…money?! Natsu stepped closer, but jumped back when a hand reached out of the pool. For a second, Natsu thought he saw a face.  _No, it is a face._ It looked like a man, middle-aged, with a thick beard and blonde hair. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, in a complete state of panic.

Lucy turned in the direction of Natsu's inquiry. "Oh that? There's plenty of those around here. Those who commit mass murders on the quest for money. Thus, when they get down here, they are punished. They are forced to forever drown in the money they have collected. The closest they will get to salvation is that one breath air, just enough to relieve the burn in their lungs before they are pulled back down into the abyss." Lucy waved a casual hand at the pool. "I forgot the name of this one. Started with a 'J' I think." She shrugged. "Probably not important enough for me to remember." And with that, Lucy skipped down the path.

Natsu was shaking. Between Hades and this man in the money pool, he was starting to see just how cruel the punishments were down here. It clearly reinforced one thought inside his head.

He absolutely needed to get out of here.


	9. Eating Fire

Erza Scarlet bit at her nails as she stared at the file in front of her. No matter how she looked at it, the evidence didn't line up. All these accusations against Natsu. Arson, patricide…it was ridiculous! Natsu would never do those things!

"Erza-"

"What?" Erza turned and snapped, but when she saw the calming brown eyes of her partner, her anger fizzed. She shook her head. "I'm sorry Jellal, I-"

Jellal's hand hovered over Erza's before he pulled it back. "It's fine Erza, but what have I told you? You're not allowed to handle Natsu's case. You've got to return those files first thing in the morning."

Erza sighed. "I know…" It was against precinct protocol to investigate a case related to a close friend or family. "…but I keep feeling like something's wrong…"

"I know I know," Jellal said.

"Like who is giving in this testimony…and these files?" Erza slammed a hand over the manila folder.

"Look, if it'll make you happier Erza, I'll take a look into it. But you stay out of it alright?"

Erza wanted to protest some more, but gave into Jellal's stare. "Fine…"

"Good. Now come on, I'm hungry. Let's go grab dinner."

"A-Alright," Erza stammered. She quickly followed behind Jellal as he headed out of the precinct, but before she left her office, Erza took one last glance at the case file on her desk.

_Something…just something isn't right._

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu whined, though it came in the form of shouting. "How long is this going to last for?!" He struggled to make his voice heard over the loud winds outside the cave. It would be in his luck to finally make it through a cave, discover an exit on the other side only to come in contact with...a fire storm.

Yes, a fire storm.

Natsu didn't even know that a fire storm could even exist. But yet here he was, hiding inside a cave watching as waves and winds of red and orange flames raged by in front of him. The light from the storm was so bright that it completely illuminated this end of the cave.

Lucy pursed her lips in thought. "I'm not sure, probably around a few more days. We look to be just outside the eye of the storm." Like always, the blonde demon didn't seem the least bit worried. She opted to lie down casually on the ground, watching Natsu out of the corner of her eye.

"A few days? I can't be stuck here for that long," Natsu complained. A loud growl sounded from his stomach. "Besides, I'm hungry…" He hadn't felt it for a while, but the more fire he summoned, the hungrier he got.

"Natsu," Lucy said, "that's impossible. Souls don't get hungry."

"Well, I am," Natsu replied. And very much so. In fact, he was so hungry that he was willing to venture outside to look for food. The more he thought about it, the more his stomach growled and his eyes blurred. He didn't notice the steps he was taking towards the entrance of the cave, towards the inferno, until Lucy shouted for him.

"Natsu!"

A part of him heard Lucy scramble from the floor to reach him, but it was too late.

"So…hungry…"

Natsu chomped on the first thing he could get his hands on.

"N-Natsu?"

He ate and ate until his stomach enlarged. A swelling heat built up inside of him, filling him with warmth and energy. When he finally came to reason, he was on the ground, his gut having rounded out. Large brown eyes entered his vision, filled with what looked to be a mix of concern and…amazement?

"Natsu…" Lucy started. "Did you just…eat fire?"

Natsu's burp came out in flames. After a small pause, he laughed at how crazy it was. "I guess…I did." His hand came to rub his stomach with satisfaction.

A smile grew on Lucy's face. Laughter bubbled up from her chest. She plopped down on the ground next to him. "I guess…you did." The two of them sat around and laughed until their stomachs hurt.

After a while, Lucy turned towards the entrance of the cave, and her eyes went wide. "Natsu? Did you…eat the entire storm?"

Natsu sat up. His eyes flickered between Lucy and the cave entrance. He felt the wide grin on his face.

"I guess I did."


	10. The Eighteenth Gate

Natsu had long lost track of time on his journey through Hell. But from the moment he learned that he could consume fire, his progress quickened twice-fold. Using his extra energy, Natsu forged through the darkness, capable of lighting entire new areas with his ever-growing powers of fire. The more he used it, the more it grew into something new, something more powerful. The other day he managed to knock out a hellhound with a flaming fist. Even after Lucy had told him they were immune to fire. She didn't appreciate his gloating afterwards.

He was getting excited. For some reason, it felt like he was close.

Lucy, on the other hand, seemed to be losing her cheerfulness the closer they got. Her smile dimmed, and her eyes lost their sparkle. Even her tail seemed to be dragging along the ground. Natsu noticed this as they passed by another flaming geyser. "Lucy? What's wrong?"

Lucy looked like she was shaken out of thoughts. "O-Oh. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, shooting him a wide smile. It didn't reach her eyes. "I'm fine." Natsu let the conversation slide, since he knew that if Lucy didn't want to talk, he couldn't really get much out of the demon.

A few minutes down the road, Lucy spoke up. "Natsu?"

"Mmm?"

Lucy looked down towards the ground. "What made you think to become a Challenger?"

"Because I don't think that I belong here," Natsu replied honestly.

"Why? Hell is never wrong," Lucy said. "How can you be so sure?"

Natsu smiled softly. "Because I feel it. Down to my very soul."

"But you don't even remember the circumstances around your death. What if you just didn't remember that you committed those crimes?"

"There's no way to describe it Lucy," Natsu replied as he hopped across a lava pit. "I just…know. Haven't you ever felt that way before?"

Lucy shook her head. "I…don't think so." They continued down the rough stone path. "So, you're committed to this then?"

Natsu nodded. "Yep. I need to get back up to Earth to figure out what happened. I can't just leave things like this."

Just then, with the next step he took, Natsu's light illuminated something new.

"Is that?" Natsu stared with awe. In front of them was a towering gate made of black stone. Ancient symbols were carved into the doors, filled with magma. It stood in the middle of the wasteland. Out of place, but perfectly in place at the same time.

Natsu ran towards the gate, eyes bright with excitement and smile wide with happiness. "This is it! The gate! Lucy look, it's the gate!" Natsu's hands trailed along the stone, admiring its structure. He couldn't believe that he made it this far. After an indescribable amount of time across the fiery wasteland, defeating an indescribable number of monsters only to finally arrive here.

The Eighteenth Gate.

Natsu took a step back and turned around. His head looked left and right in hopes of locating someone important. "Where's the guardian? Aren't they supposed to be guarding the gate? How am I supposed to defeat them and move on if they aren't even here?" Natsu spun back towards the gate in hopes of looking for clues as to how to proceed.

Natsu huffed in frustration. "How do I-"

Natsu's words choked in his throat. Pain burst from his heart and rippled throughout his body. His head lowered slightly and his eyes caught the sight of a short blade, gleaming with fresh blood, protruding out of his chest.

A familiar voice whispered softly in his ear, "I told you there were lots of things you could do with a dagger."

Natsu caught stray strands of blonde in his peripheral vision. He felt warmth pressed up against his back, cradling his body and preventing him from falling to the ground.

"L-Lucy…w-why?" Natsu choked, blood filling his throat.

Her words sounded pained, sorrowful. "I can't let you go…Natsu."

Natsu's vision slowly blurred, despite his struggle to stay conscious. As his body began to shut down and surroundings faded to black, all Natsu could process was the gentle scent of vanilla.


	11. Heartfilia

_**Magnolia - Present Day** _

Gray told himself that this was the last time he'd come in to search. After glancing around the premises and making sure the coast was clear, he snuck himself underneath the police tape. While Natsu's death had been deemed a suicide, given the other charges that were pressed on the man, the police still had his case open. Thus, Natsu's home was still under police jurisdiction. Gray slowly made his way up to Natsu's room in the darkness.

He had searched Natsu's corporate office a million times, but had come up with nothing. More importantly, there was also nothing that pointed to the crimes that Natsu had apparently 'committed'. That was the only thing that kept Gray going. Until he had his own solid proof of Natsu's wrongdoings, he would believe in his friend.

Gray had long wanted to search Natsu's room, but the police was all over it for the past few weeks, so he didn't have the chance. But now that he finally got inside, he knew exactly where to go. Natsu had always been a fan of shows where their characters had secret bases. Thus, when Natsu purchased his own home, he made sure to create one himself. Right in his own bedroom. Called it his ninja hideout.

What an idiot.

But it was in that moment, where Gray was feeling around for the switch he knew Natsu had made – since the idiot had all but bragged about it to him long ago – that he thanked Natsu for being so transparent with him.

Gray pressed the switch and there was a soft click that could be heard in the room. He got on his hands and knees and felt for the one tile that had just become loose. He smiled when he found it. A passage underneath the floors revealed itself to Gray with stairs leading underground. Carefully climbing down, he made his way along the cramped hallway until he reached a small room. He was not surprised to find that the inside was a mess. There were multiple trinkets and artifacts that Natsu collected throughout his travels over the years. Thankfully, the police hadn't discovered this place yet.

Gray searched the room, high and low for any clues into Natsu's death. But everything he found was completely useless. Until he located one locked cabinet. Gray cursed to himself, since he had no idea what the password would be. He tried multiple phrases: fire, ninja, multiple different kinds of food. But nothing seemed to work.

Gray paused before he attempted his final phrase. There was no way that it would work, but Gray was willing to try anything. He slowly pressed each letter into the keypad.

I.C.I.C.L.E.

There was a soft click.

"Goddamnit Natsu," Gray whispered underneath his breath. Moisture gathered in his eyes. Leave it up to the bastard to use his own nickname as the passcode.

Gray quickly opened the door. There were multiple files and items inside the cabinet. Quickly skimming the contents, he pulled out the largest folder, filled to the brim with old articles and photos. Some were even in black and white. On the front of the folder was one word.

_Heartfilia._


	12. Again

 

**_Hell - Eighteenth Level_ **

Natsu's eyes slowly pried open. Everything around him was a blur.  _Where am I?_

His head pounded furiously and his arm's ached. He looked up and hissed. He was strapped to an X shaped wooden board.  _No. Not again._  He glanced around. Craters of flame and screams of the damned. He was back where he started.

"Oh! You're awake!"

Lucy emerged from within the darkness. She seemed no different from when he saw her last. Curved horns, long tail and sharp fangs. Except her eyes didn't seem as bright.

"What happened?" He coughed.

"Oh, you died!"

That happened to jog Natsu's memory.

_Right._  Lucy stabbed him.

Lucy cocked her head to the side while lifting her coiled whip in her hand. "Done playing around?"

Natsu flinched backwards, his back pressing into the stiff board behind him. "Why'd you do it?"

"Because I couldn't let you leave."

"I was so close! I was right there. The gate. All I needed was for the guardian to show up and-" Natsu cut himself off after he made a sudden realization. Lucy gave him a soft smile.  _Oh…_  "Lucy…are you the guardian?"

A few of the other demons in the torture field chuckled, obviously finding humour in the situation.

Lucy shrugged, and her tail swung gently behind her. "Guilty."

Natsu's heart dropped. How could that be? He trusted her. And it turned out, the entire time on their journey, Lucy was just biding her time to kill him. "You lied to me…"  _You betrayed me._

"I'm just doing my job, Natsu," Lucy said with a frown. "It's better this way. After all you've been through, an eternity of torture doesn't sound so bad, right?"

"No." Natsu couldn't just give up. He had a life to live. There was Erza and Levy. Heck, at this point he even missed Gray. He had to get back up there. He took a deep breath of the ashy air and released it. "Again."

Lucy raised a brow. "Again?"

His resolve hardened. "You heard me."

A few of the demons whistled and laughed. He didn't know whether it was at his bravery or foolishness.

Lucy sighed, walked up to him and released his bindings. As soon as Natsu's feet hit the ground he was stalking away.

"Natsu, wait!"

He ignored her. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he was glad to find that he still had some hell money left. He didn't need it yet, but it felt good to have something. He still had the dagger on his hip and judging by the heat in his stomach, the flames were still there. He stomped down the road that he remembered, passing by the ghostly village and down the path into the flaming valley.

A hellhound leapt his way, but Natsu merely swept it aside with his dagger. After killing who knows how many, they seemed much less terrifying. A mammoth on the other hand was a completely different opponent. He squealed as one came his way – probably attracted the noise of his heavy footsteps – and hid within a cave.

His scream echoed throughout the cave when he was spooked by the soft voice speaking from behind him.

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

Natsu whipped around to find Lucy hovering behind him, a frown on her face. She seemed genuinely upset. "What's the point," he grumbled, after calming his nerves. "You'd be there at the gate when I get there anyways…"

She pouted. "But its more fun when we go together!"

Natsu opened his mouth to vent, but decided he didn't want to waste energy doing so. He huffed. "Fine. Do what you want." With that he spun on his heel and trudged into the cave. From what he remembered, he should be able to make it through to the other side. In the back of his head, he knew Lucy was a little upset at his treatment of her, but who else wouldn't be mad? She stabbed him in the back after all.

Even if it was her 'job'.

* * *

After an undescribable amount of time, Natsu had arrived again.

Lucy drifted up solemnly behind him. "Are you sure about this?"

Natsu glanced up at the gate with renewed intensity. "Positive." He spun around to face Lucy, prepared for battle, but he only managed to blink once before his vision snapped to darkness.

Unbeknownst to him, his head had been sliced clean off. It rested a few inches away from where his body had subsequently collapsed, the blood already pooling on the ground. Lucy stood over his body, this time with a sword dripping with blood.

She sighed, watching calmly as Natsu's body shimmered away. "Sorry…Natsu." From her back, she sprouted a set of black wings. She took flight, following Natsu's soul as it returned to the torture field.

* * *

Natsu woke again. Screams. Maniacal laughter. Fire. "Damn it!" He lifted his head and was no longer surprised to find out where he was. Nor was he surprised to see Lucy. A combination of frustration and exhaustion birthed a crazed grin that spread across his face.

"Again."

Fire, hellhounds, monsters, hell storms. Sleeping in caves, hopping over geysers and eating red flames. A towering dark gate. This time, Natsu managed to parry two of Lucy's swings before she cut him apart.

Eyes opened. "Again."

Screams, fire, pain and darkness accompanied by the splash of blood on black stone.

"Again."

Determination and power shut down by the snap of a neck.

"Again!"

Fear, sorrow and loneliness driving the force of a blade.

"AGAIN!"

.

.

.

Natsu's eyes snapped open with blazing intensity. Flames swirled ferociously around his body.

" _Again."_


	13. The Reason Why

Natsu panted hard. He was hunched over, hands on his knees, exhausted. His dagger rested on the ground a few feet away from him. His eyes never left the blonde demon, watching her every move. He had lost count of how many times they had fought. Ten, twenty, a hundred? He had died so many times that the pain was almost dulled. Almost.

Lucy glanced at him. She didn't need to say anything. Didn't need to ask him if he was sure, or if this was what he wanted. At this point, they both knew the answers by heart.

She moved-

"Why?!"

Lucy paused, whip raised in hand. Her dagger, stained red with his blood, rested gently against her thigh.

"Why do you keep stopping me?!"

The eighteenth gate stood beside them, a familiar backdrop to their violence, along with the constant drone of moving lava. It watched their battles with indifference, not having changed since their first encounter. It was impenetrable. Impossible.

_No._

She didn't answer him.

Natsu glared at her with all the might of the flames raging in his body. It bubbled like a volcano, churning and churning. He burst forward with a shout, fists blazing. He knew she was immune to fire, but it didn't matter. He was so frustrated, so angry that nothing mattered anymore.

She seemed taken aback by his sudden anger. Her foot slid backwards, taken the first hit with her arms up to block. She hissed, but quickly recovered, throwing a kick to get him to jump backwards. She quickly reared her whip backwards before snapping it towards Natsu.

Natsu cried out as the whip grazed his left side. Blood splattered onto the black, rocky ground. He didn't let the pain weigh him down. He grit his teeth and kept fighting.

"Why?!" Natsu shouted, his eyes squeezing shut with utter frustration.

Again, no answer. Lucy's lack of response fanned the flames inside his belly. The volcano nestled inside of him had reached its boiling point.  _He_  had reached his boiling point. He had had enough. Enough of his countless failures. Enough of his countless deaths. Enough of this burnt wasteland.

Enough of Lucy's betrayal.

The flames raced up his body before he could quell them, bursting out in a widespread roar that was infinitely hotter than any flames he had breathed before. Stunned by his sudden change in demeanor, Lucy found no time to dodge. She screamed as the flames sped towards her, swallowing her up in a bright inferno. When they died down, the blonde demon was lying on the stone floor.

Natsu walked up to her, clutching his side.

"Why?"

A weak eye lifted towards him. "Because..." She curled up on herself, sideways. Her body trembled, from pain or from something else he did not know. "Because I'm LONELY!"

Natsu froze, not knowing how to react to the tears that were now streaming freely down Lucy's face.

A small sob escaped Lucy's lips. "I have so much fun when I'm with you. And if you leave, you'll…you'll be gone forever." One of her tears fell to the ground, sizzling upon contact. Her voice sounded so small. "I'll never see you again."

Natsu was distracted by a loud, screeching groan. He turned towards the gate, watching in awe as the gears clicked into place and they finally opened for him. Light burst into their world, banishing the darkness.

He had finally done it.

Lucy cried out to him the moment he took a step forward. "D-Don't go." She hiccupped. Her tail curled protectively around her body.

Natsu looked thoughtfully back and forth between Lucy and the gate before making his decision. "You're wrong, Lucy. You won't be alone."

"W-What…?"

A mischievous grin spread across his face just before he swiftly lifted Lucy up into his arms. "Because you're coming with me." He charged towards the gate, happily letting the light blind him as he ran.

Lucy turned hysterical. "W-Wait Natsu! Y-You can't! What are you doing?! I can't leave!" she squealed. Despite that, she gripped onto his shirt like her soul depended on it. " _I've never been past this level before!_ "

Natsu grinned like a madman as he passed through. The bright light surrounded him, and the last thing he heard was the shrill of Lucy's wild scream.

"NATSU!"


	14. Lost in Memories I

_**Magnolia – 72 Hours before Death** _

Natsu pinched his nose and leaned back in his chair. Another one of his zoning projects had been halted because this…Heartfilia estate refused to sell.  _Who are they anyways?_  A small voice in the back of his head told him that he should remember this name, but for some reason it wasn't coming to him.

A knock on his door caught Natsu's attention.

"Come in," he sighed. The door opened and a small petite woman entered his office. "What is it, Levy?"

Levy placed a thick manila folder on his hardwood bureau. "The private investigator's results."

Natsu eyed the folder with interest. "Leave it. I'll take a look."

Levy nodded before exiting the room, closing the door behind her. Natsu reached for the folder and flipped it open. Inside were a collection of articles, photographs and notes centralized around the Heartfilia estate.

_Ah._  Now he remembered. The Heartfilia's gained fame in the mid 1900's due to the establishment of their railroad system. Their diesel engine design became a hit, catapulting Fiore into a whole new era. But their fame was short-lived, since they failed to adapt to the newer technology that soon overrun them.

Natsu would know. He was the one who commercialized the bullet train after all. And now, he wanted to build new railroads that would connect Magnolia to even bigger cities, in hopes that better trade would come to the city. Everything was going well until he reached the Heartfilia estate. Given the sheer size of the land, it was smack in the middle of Natsu's plans.

It needed to go.

Natsu had hired a private investigator to gather information on the place so he could plan his next move. He had hoped to dig up some dirt on their owners so he had some leverage in the boardroom. Sure, it wasn't the best way to do business, but it got things done. This was how progress was made.

Natsu flipped through a few more articles until his eyes settled on an old picture. It looked dated, possibly around fifty years ago. It was a black and white photo depicting a young couple. The man looked around his early thirties. That must've been Jude Heartfilia, the head of the estate. The other was a young woman. She looked beautiful, with long hair, a heart-shaped face and a gentle smile.

_What a lovely portrait._

Natsu continued to sort through the articles and photos, but it was odd. There was nothing in the past fifty years about this couple. Which was surprising since it seemed like they were famous back in the day. How weird. He had all the information about their rise to fame, their arrival in the rich circles with their new money. But after that it was silent. Nothing. As if everything was purged from the papers.

Even after a few more hours of pouring over the Heartfilia family, Natsu got nowhere in his search. It was frustrating. He needed more information.

Natsu had always been a do-everything-himself kind of man. It was the only way things got done.

_Guess it's time to visit the place myself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the wait! I decided to write the chapters for the entire level first before starting to post. Things are going to start getting a little more interwoven in terms of timeline, so I'll be making note of place and time to help. Thanks for the support so far. This one's a double, so onward we tread to Seventeen!


	15. Seventeen

_**Hell – Seventeenth Level – Time Unknown** _

A mouth full of sand was the first thing Natsu registered. Then came the scorching heat and the parched air. He hacked out the offending grains from his lungs and pushed himself to his feet. Everywhere he looked was sand. Hills upon hills of yellow sand as far as his eye could see.

The sun blazed down from cloudless sky.  _Wait, no._  There were two suns?!

Where was he?!

He winced when he felt the pounding in his head. He remembered seeing something during the moments that he passed through the gate. The images were so familiar.

His office… Was it a memory of his?

A groan sounded to his right and Natsu was reminded that he had brought along a companion.

"Lucy!"

He rushed over to the demon and was glad to see that she was moving. Lucy winced and rested a hand against her head, but aside from that she looked fine. Though, after a few moments of adjusting, she had a slightly different reaction.

"H-How…"

Natsu grinned. "I brought you here." He scratched the back of his neck and turned his head left and right. "Though, I'm not too sure where 'here' is."

Lucy started to panic. "No, I can't be here. I have to go back." She scrambled to her feet, looking around. But the gate was gone.

"What do you mean, go back?"

"Us demons, we can move between levels. Always down, but never further up from where we started. I don't even know how I was able to get here!" She panicked, trying to run and find the missing gate, but all she succeeded on doing was slipping and sliding down the massive sand dune she had been climbing. She tumbled all the way to the bottom and stopped with a small oomph.

Natsu carefully slipped himself down the dune and made his way over to her. "Lucy, calm down!"

"Calm?!" She managed to sputter out after pawing out a mouthful of sand. Her wings shuddered dramatically, releasing another cloud of the offending matter. "How am I supposed to stay calm? We're in a desert wasteland with two suns! There's no darkness, no fire, no Jacks, no Georges, no anybody! I-I have to go back. The Eighteenth can't be without a guardian."

"Screw your job, Lucy," Natsu said. "I'm sure they'll find someone to replace you." He stood up, giving her his hand. "Become a Challenger with me!"

She looked up at him like he'd lost his mind. "I can't just ignore my role as guardian! I've been doing it for, oh, I don't even know how many years!"

"Oh, come on, Lucy! Where's your sense of adventure!"

Lucy stood, placing her hands to her hips. "Adventure? I don't need adventure. I was perfectly fine, torturing a few million souls here and relaxing in a lava bath there."

Natsu shivered, not quite sure how relaxing a lava bath could be. "But you had fun with me..." He tried on his puppy eyes.

Lucy winced, slightly affected by them. "I don't know…"

"Please, Lucy. We can do this together. It's much better than doing it alone."

Lucy gave him a wary look, but agreed half-heartedly. "Alright…" She finally took his hand and Natsu pulled her to her feet. She took stock of herself, noting that all she had left was the whip attached to the belt on her hip, a thin sword and a dagger.

"Great!" Natsu exclaimed with enthusiasm. With his hand blocking the suns from his eyes, he stared out across the land ready to become an adventurer. Everything between him and the horizon was…just plain sand. Besides him and Lucy, there was no other soul in sight. Literally.

His excitement dropped.

"Now what?"

* * *

_**Magnolia – Present Day – Sixteen Days after Death** _

Gray set down the Heartfilia file with a frustrated growl. He had flipped through the thing god knows how many times, but all that was in there was photos. Photos of some man and his wife from what must be at least fifty years ago. Sure he had heard of the Heartfilia's, but not much was known about them. They were quite the secretive pair.

He didn't understand what Natsu wanted from them. Despite the man being quite open, he kept his business deals very tight-lipped. The only other person that might know would be-

"Gray?"


	16. Sixteen

_**Magnolia – Present Day – Sixteen Days after Death** _

Gray yelped and dropped everything he was holding. Immediately blinded by a flashlight, Gray moved his hand to block the light, only to see a familiar face staring back at him.

"Levy?"

The petite woman sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are  _you_  doing here?"

She gestured around the small room. "Probably the same reason you are. I know Natsu. I know he wouldn't have committed suicide. Not with all the things he still hadn't accomplished. Like with that Heartfilia estate."

"Estate?"

Levy nodded, pointing to the folder. "He didn't want anyone to know yet, but he was looking at their plot of land just before he died. I was the one who helped put together that file."

"What did Natsu do with this information?"

She frowned. "I'm not sure. He…He passed away before he could do anything. At least, that's what I thought." Levy maneuvered around the small table in the room and sat down next to Gray.

"Here, let me see what I can figure out."

_**Hell – Seventeenth Level – Time Unknown** _

"Hot…" Natsu groaned, his feet dragging in the sand. He didn't think it was possible, but he swore this place was hotter than the flaming wasteland of Eighteen. The sun blazed down from the sky, shriveling up what little moisture he had left. His sweat evaporated off his skin in minutes. He looked to his left and frowned when he noticed Lucy's casual stance. "Lucy…how are you not hot?"

"Hmm? Well, I'm a demon silly!"

 _Right._  It wasn't as if Natsu didn't know that. As if her horns and tail weren't a constant reminder enough. "Do you have any idea where we should go?" They've been walking for forever. Everywhere around them was sand. They were stuck in a perpetual desert. He had sand in his feet, sand stuck to his skin and even sand in his hair.

He was starting to really hate sand.

"Nope."

 _So helpful._  Natsu coughed as his throat continued to dry up. He didn't think that souls required water. "So thirsty…"

"Oh," Lucy said. "Well, I think there's water right there." She pointed into the distance. Natsu squinted in that direction and gasped when he saw a large lake of water just downhill from the sand dune they were on. Before Lucy could say anything else, Natsu ran, sliding and tumbling down the dune.

 _Water_ _…_  Natsu swan-dived into the lake, eyes closed, prepared to feel the cold, refreshing moisture.

Thud.

 _Huh?_ Natsu patted his hands around. Dry. He curled his fingers. Grainy. Pressed a fingertip to his lips and spat out. Sand. His eyes snapped open.

"Oh…" Lucy said, hovering over him again with her apathetic gaze. "I guess that was just a mirage."

"A mirage?!" Natsu shouted out in frustration, the noise echoing through the desert.

"Natsu…I'm not sure you should do that."

He was starting to get extremely irritated. "Why not?!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, the sand around them started to rumble and sink downwards. Natsu scrambled back, eyes wide in fear and anticipation.

"Because," Lucy continued, as a hole started opening in the ground. "I'm sure there are monsters on this level too."

A loud screech filled the air. Mere inches away from where Natsu was just sitting burst out a large worm-like creature. It had no eyes and no limbs, just a lengthy, fleshy-pink body that extended out from the sand. It had a large mouth on one end, fully equipped with sharp teeth. The other end was still in the sand.

Lucy looked up and gasped. "Oh! It's a Sandy!" She continued to watch in awe, not moving from her position despite being only a few dangerous feet away from the beast.

Natsu snapped to his senses. While alive, Natsu always thought of himself as a confident man, capable and strong. However, he also knew when to fight his battles...and when to flee.

Grabbing Lucy's hand, he dragged her along in a desperate run. "Don't name it!"

His girlish screams and Lucy's giggles could be heard for miles in the desert wasteland as they escaped from the sandworm.


	17. Her Punishment

_**Hell – Seventeenth Level – Time Unknown** _

Natsu's back ached, he was perpetually sunburnt, and he felt as though the sand dune they were climbing was endless. Like his travels back in Eighteen, he had long lost track of time.

"Lucy…I can't do this anymore…"

"Well, I can always take us back," Lucy offered. She was once again walking with ease, not a drop of sweat on her person. Her wings fluttered behind her as she glided up the hill, while Natsu's feet sunk into the sand with each climbing step.

Sometimes Natsu hated Lucy.

At one point during their ascent, Natsu began to hear noises. At first, it was a grunt, then a snap, followed by a sharp cry.  _Is someone here?_ Excited, Natsu scrambled up the hill, but the moment he reached the top, he froze, then immediately dropped to his stomach. Lucy had been following effortlessly behind him, but was shoved to the ground by him as well.

"What's wrong?"

Natsu shushed her. He pointed to the valley below. He didn't know how it was possible, but somehow, the sand dune had managed to hide an entire stone pyramid — along with what must be a thousand slaves — from view.

"Oh…"

"What is all this?" Natsu hissed. Each of the slaves were carrying large stone blocks on their backs. It was clear they were commissioned to work on the unfinished pyramid. They wore bare rags with their backs exposed to the suns. Slavers — demons from what Natsu could only assume — were stationed throughout the valley, all with whips that Natsu found uncomfortably familiar.

"Well, this is another level of Hell, after all," Lucy mused. "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but my thought is those people down there used to be slavers themselves. Once reaching Hell, they must have had their roles reversed. I have a feeling that pyramid is never going to be built." Her tail swung actively behind her, as if she was fascinated by the scene.

Natsu shivered, a part of himself feeling for the people down below, despite knowing what they had done. Eternal torture wasn't something taken with ease. Speaking of which, there was something Natsu had wanted to know for the longest time.

"Were  _you_  punished, Lucy?"

The demon beside him stiffened and her tail dropped. "Of course. I was placed in Hell after all."

"What did they do to you…um, though, you don't have to answer if you don't have to." Despite saying that, Natsu really wanted to know what was so terrible that had Lucy giving up and becoming a demon.

"I don't mind," Lucy said, with a smile. That one wasn't like her regular smiles. There was a hint of bitterness underneath. "I had to run."

"Run?"

She nodded. She was staring down into the valley below, but Natsu knew she wasn't looking.

"I was stuck on a perpetual loop of old, wooden train tracks. If I didn't want to die — again— I had to run. There was this train, always the same one, that would come for me. It was always slow enough to give me hope, but never slow enough so that I'd outrun it.

"And so I'd run, barefoot, along the tracks, feeling my feet blister and bleed as I kept going. Eventually, I would be hit, pulled under the train, 'die' and then return. The train would come around on the track and everything would start all over again.

"Some days I would give up and simply lie there, counting down the minutes until it came around again, drawing circles onto the tracks with my own blood. Eventually…I gave up."

Natsu was left speechless and staring wide-eyed at the blonde demon. He felt compelled to give her a hug, to reassure her, to do something, but he kept to himself. It took him a few minutes to regain his voice, which had turned raspy. "But, Lucy, what could you have done that would lead you to punishment like that? I mean, I know you were working on Eighteen, but you must've started somewhere else, didn't you?"

That odd, sad smile was back again. The one that coloured her eyes dull. "Always down, but never further up from where we started. Natsu, I was always from Eighteen, and, until you, I've never left there."

Natsu recoiled as if he had been shot. How was that possible? He didn't want to believe it, but he wanted to know. "Lucy…what did you do to get there?"

The demon shrugged. One of her claws drew circles in the sand. "My memories are vague. It's been a while since someone read me my crimes, but, I do remember one of them."

 _One of them._ "What…was it?"

"I killed my mother."


	18. Her Crime

_**Hell – Seventeenth Level – Time Unknown** _

"Y-You killed your mother?"

The expression on Lucy's face was more than enough affirmation. A million thoughts raced across Natsu's head, but he shoved them all down. He didn't believe her. If something had gone wrong with his sentence - as Natsu was almost certain of - then there was the possibility that Lucy's was wrong as well.

He looked her in the eye and asked, "How did you kill her, Lucy?"

She seemed surprised that he asked, as if no one had asked her that before. "She died right after I was born."

"As in...from childbirth?"

"I suppose..."

"Lucy, that's ridiculous!" Flames of anger raged in his stomach for Lucy's sake. "That was nothing you could control! How could they sentence you like that? That's completely unreasonable."

Lucy shrugged. "Hell is objective, Natsu. My birth was what killed my mother. I caused it."

"That's," Natsu clenched his fists and tightened his jaw in frustration, "so messed up!"

"It doesn't matter, Natsu."

"Of course, it does!" He grabbed the demon, pulling her in towards him as he shook her by the shoulders. "How are you not mad at all! That was your life they ruined. You went through all that - all that for something you didn't even do!"

"I was already dead," Lucy pointed out, blankly. "They couldn't really ruin my life anymore."

"…" He wanted to shake the woman, demon, whatever, for being so casual about the whole situation. They had tortured her for he didn't even know how many years. It could've been centuries in hell time. Didn't she understand?!

Natsu growled, "Lucy…"

Lucy remained silent. In his anger with the whole situation, Natsu hadn't noticed how close they had become. His nose accidentally brushed up against Lucy's and her shallow breaths puffed against his lips. He caught her eyes, slightly glistening.

Natsu bounced back, letting go of the demon. A healthy blush bloomed across his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry."

There was something else Natsu had forgotten. That happened to be the fact that they were currently situated right above a valley populated with countless demons. Demons with exceptional hearing.

A smooth, deep voice interrupted them. "What do we have here? A soul and a stray demon!" There was a loud flapping noise as a bare-chested, green-haired demon rose up above the sand dune on a pair of black wings. In his hand, he carried a whip dripping in blood. His bangs covered over one of his eyes, but the other burned red.

One of his fangs gleamed in the light when his tongue licked at his lips. "What a treat."

Natsu gulped as fear rushed down his spine.  _This can_ _'t be good._  He scrambled backwards and slipped, starting to tumble down the sand dune.

"Oh no you don't. I simply can't have you running away."

Natsu heard a loud snap before he felt something wrap around his ankle. He hissed in pain as he was dragged back up the hill.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out. She started to run down to help him, but another pair of demons came up the dune. They grabbed hold of Lucy and restrained her. "Let me go!"

"Are you interfering with the capture of a prisoner, sister?" The man turned to Lucy. "That's against Hell's rules, after all."

Lucy flinched, conflict clearly written on her face. After a few moments in contemplation, she slumped in the hold of the other two demons.

The demon chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't disagree. You two, take care of our sister, will you?" He flicked his wrist and Natsu pulled towards him by the ankle. The demon caught him by his collar, lifting him up to his face. "I have plans for this one."

"Wait, no, let me go!" Natsu exclaimed, struggling against his captor. His eyes darted past the demon and made contact with Lucy's wide eyes as she was taken away. "Where are you taking Lucy…Lucy!"


	19. Faust

_**Hell – Seventeenth Level – Time Unknown** _

Natsu screamed as another lash landed on his back, tearing apart the skin on his bare back. His flesh burned from the contact, the pain almost numbing his body. He could feel the slick blood trailing down his raw skin.

"Hurry up!"

Natsu grunted as he lifted the stone block that he had dropped, moving back into the long line of souls also performing the same task. He didn't want this. Any of this. All he wanted was to find his way back to the surface so he could live his life again. Was that so hard? Why did he have to get captured?

That demon, Freed, had interrogated him for hours. The marks on his chest and blood streaked over his torso were evidence of that. He was merciless, even more so than Lucy. From the dark flashes in his eyes and the quirked smile on his face, Natsu knew the demon enjoyed eliciting pain from him.

Freed had asked him how he managed to get here. The demon didn't believe he was a Challenger, and especially not one that fought all the way here from Eighteen. Impossible, Freed had said. "No one had come from Eighteen in decades." Even after Natsu had told him the entire story, including the part about Lucy being Eighteen's guardian, Freed didn't believe him.

Instead, Freed tossed him in with all the rest of his sinners, forced to carry block after block of stone towards the never-finished pyramid. It was all sorts of torture. He had no water, he had no food. He knew as a soul he didn't need those things, but he still craved them nonetheless. God, how he wished there was fire right now.

And Lucy. He had no idea what was happening to Lucy. For all he knew, she was being tortured just for helping him. It was his fault. It was all his fault.

He had to escape. He had to somehow get himself away from here, find Lucy and run from this deadly valley.

But how?

His eyes drifted towards the demons spread out around the slaves. There were about one for every hundred of them. Over to the distance there was the Great Pyramid, perpetually unfinished. He had seen a few demons enter and exit from inside. Maybe they had taken Lucy there?

"Don't think about it, boy," a gruff voice sounded from behind him. Natsu turned around, confusion marring his complexion. Behind him was an old man with a greying beard. He carried a massive stone just like Natsu did, and seemed to have a perpetual hunch in his back in doing so.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're thinking of escaping, aren't you boy?" the man said.

"How did you know?"

"Only new blood thinking of escape has such shifty eyes like yours," the man sighed.

"O-Oh…how long have you been here?"

"Who knows. Hard to keep track of time here. Though I can safely say that I've been here for a long while."

"What's your name?"

"You have not heard of me, boy?!" The man looked at Natsu as if he was crazy. "Oh, how time has passed. I am Faust, the Great King of Edolas. In my day I had kingdoms and tomes much more grand than the one we are building now!"

_A King?_

"Though, I guess that's why I am here. Killed and enslaved many people for my power."

Natsu flinched away, but he could no longer judge. Hell has already done that for him and it is for his sins that he was here.

The man looked him over once more. "You don't belong here, do you boy?"

"W-What do you mean?" Natsu stammered.

Faust snorted. "You don't look like a king, let along one that could command enough slaves to bring yourself here."

"You're right about that," Natsu replied with a soft laugh. "I need to get out of here. I need to find someone." His eyes darted around again, trying to map out where the demons stood along the valley.

"Find someone? Boy, even if you could escape here, you'd be better of escaping on your own. You've got better chances that way."

"No!" Natsu shouted, wincing when he was awarded with another whip to his back for the outburst. "S-She's important."

"She? A woman? Oh, the lord above, what I would give to feel the touch of a woman again. When was the last time you've embraced a lady, boy?"

"M-Me?" Natsu felt a flush on his cheeks. Well, in his life, it wasn't as though he had never been with a woman before. He had been a healthy man after all. He turned away, taking that moment to place his stone into place.

Faust sighed. "A shame, a shame. I would take that as a no, then?" He lifted his rock, placed it at the base of the pyramid and turned back to find another. "And to think you've been wasting a woman."

"Wait. Lucy's not just someone t-to-"

"Ah, so the lady has a name. Lucy, huh. She does sound beautiful."

Well, Natsu couldn't exactly say that Lucy was a lady. But she  _was_  beautiful.

Faust chuckled. "All right. I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Help you escape, of course."


	20. Escape

_**Magnolia – Present Day – Sixteen Days after Death** _

Articles and photos were littered across the wooden floor.

"Okay, so what do we got?" Levy asked with a loud sigh.

"Jude Heartfilia," Gray started, pointing to an old photograph. It was a black and white shot of a young man, no older than his early thirties. "Born into common life, but worked his way up in the transportation industry. He started his own railroad when he was just twenty-five and within years it changed the entire face of the country. He even patented his own diesel engine." Gray picked up several newspaper articles. "The media was all over this man."

He set them down, a look of confusion crossing his face. "I don't get this though, this Jude was poor. Sure, he worked hard, but even so there was no way for him to amass enough wealth to even by a pound of iron, let along start his own railway." Gray frowned. "Where did he get all the money?"

"That's where you're missing part of the puzzle," Levy said. "The key to Jude's success was most definitely this woman." She picked up another photograph. Surprisingly, this one was in colour. It depicted a beautiful young woman with long, golden hair and a radiant smile. She wore a satin blue dress with silver embellishments. Even on static film one could tell she was the epitome of elegance.

"Layla Heartfilia."

* * *

_**Hell – Seventeenth Level – Time Unknown** _

_Deep breath…in…out…_

Natsu's eyes flickered back and forth between the stone in front of him and the demons sprinkled across the valley. There were two watching over the stone pile, one along the assembly line behind him and three by the entrance to the pyramid.

The pyramid. That's where he needed to go.

"Relax, boy," Faust hissed from behind him. "Keep being that shifty and they'll know."

Natsu flinched and then forced himself to relax. He can do this.

"Almost time."

According to Faust, the guards will change shift shortly. Natsu had five minutes to get himself across the valley and into the pyramid while the demons were reshuffling. The goal of his mission was stealth.

"Now!"

As soon as the demons turned to change shift, Natsu dropped the stone he was carrying and made a run for it. Diving behind a row of gunpowder barrels next to the large mountain of stones, he forced himself to remain calm.

He had to be silent. Like a ninja!

The two demons previously watching this area had walked over to the edge of the valley, waiting for another pair to take their place. Taking advantage of their absence, Natsu crawled away from the barrels and made his way across and through the assembly line. He had taken a risk, praying that none of the other slaves would say a word.

They didn't.

He had a feeling they weren't helping him out of sympathy. It was more like they were afraid of being punished for speaking. It didn't matter, he had made it past them.

Sand and dirt covered Natsu's back as he sprinted towards the entrance to the pyramid. His eyes widened when he saw demons rounding the corner. They weren't supposed to be back so soon!

_Kaboom!_

Natsu whipped his head around to see stones raining down from the sky. Slaves and demons broke rank, all running away to avoid being crushed. The two demons that had rounded the corner stopped what they were doing and ran off to survey the damage. It had taken him a moment to realize that one of the barrels of gunpowder behind the stone mountain had exploded.  _How…_

Amongst the chaos, Natsu saw Faust waving a flaming torch with a crazed look on his face.  _That crazy old man._

Natsu laughed, thankful for the distraction. "Screw it!" Summoning the flames in his belly, Natsu took him a huge breath, and raised hell.

Flames spread towards the remaining barrels, and the resulting explosion created light rivaling even that of the suns. Screams filled the air and Natsu ran straight for the first disoriented demon, fists ablaze. The demon went down with one punch, followed quickly by the second who didn't see the round house kick Natsu sent his way.

"Ha!" Natsu shouted with a grin. "Take that!"

"Hey, you!"

Natsu turned around and gulped. A horde of demons, swords and whips in hand, raced towards him. Yelping, Natsu bolted inside the pyramid. He didn't care which twist and turn he took once inside, he just ran. His flames lit the passages, aiding his journey.

He had been running for what felt like an eternity, with a mob of snarling demons right on his tail, when he burst out into a vast, elegant room. Torches lined the walls along with grand, colourful tapestries, but their light was not necessary as the slits in the ceiling brought in the sun. The sweet smell of flowers drifted its way to Natsu's nostrils.

In the middle of the room was a large platform, on which sat the very demon who had brought him here.

Freed lifted his hand when he saw him and his pursuers halted. With a silent wave, he sent the other demons back outside. They hissed, but obeyed.

"Why, Natsu, was it?" Freed said, taking a sip from the cup he was holding. "How great of you to join us."

"What the-" Sitting on top of a pile of cushions, across from Freed, was Lucy. "What are you doing here?"

Lucy's eyes brightened when she saw him. "Natsu! I was wondering where you went." Not a single strand of her perfectly blonde hair was harmed. She gestured towards the glass table in front of her where a small set of china was laid out next to a platter of sweets.

"Care for some tea?"


End file.
